Jlell
The Jlell (pronounced /dʒlɛl/) are a fully-aquatic sapient species. Long ago, the Jlell invaded the swamp world of Kesari, attempting to take the planet from the four Amphorian races, starting the Jlell-Amphorian War. Despite their efforts, the combined armies of the Amphorians and their various battle thralls crushed the Jlell invasion. Just like all the other invaders of Kesari, the Jlell became slaves of the Amphorian Empire. Following the Amphorian-Technarian War, the Jlell became slaves of NodhCohr Hierarchy, where they still served their Amphorian slavemasters, though the Technarians also became their new slavemasters as well. Background History First Jlell Extirpation Long-forgotten by history at this point, the First Jlell Extirpation was not only the first real major historical event in the interstellar timeline of the species, but was also in fact the entire reason for their invasion of the planet Kesari. The Jlell during this time had become desperate, as they had been forced off of their home after losing their homeworld to the Thousand Limb Armada; though they had been winning the war of attrition, the Thousand Limb simply dropped miicraxxiformation devices onto the planet's surface and dehydrated it. Within a hundred years the formerly lush, wet world had become mostly desert and the scales of the war tipped greatly in the favor of the invaders. Seeking to survive and knowing that they could not reach the atmosphere generators on their planet as they were located mid-desert and the Jlell have mere minutes to spend outside of water before perishing even in pristine conditions, they regrettably fled into the reaches of space, searching for a water-laden world that they could call their own—eventually they discovered Kesari. Kesari was one of the first two planets they had discovered to be water-laden, and the colony ships split themselves into two groups and bid each other the best of luck in their lilty voices before traveling to each destination. Although it is currently unknown what happened to the Jlell who traveled to the other world, which has been long-forgotten at this point, it is well documented what occurred with those that landed on the homeworld of the Amphorians. Though a naturally violent race through evolution as a way to keep themselves alive due to their weak and frail forms, the Jlell attempted to quickly befriend the various Amphorian races, stowing their natural defensive nature around larger, more predatory creatures. However, the Jlell had arrived at just the wrong time, a thousand years after the last Kesari invasion and the Amphorians saw the Jlell arrival as a sign of their god sending another species to test the Amphorian's faith, strength and resolve and provide them with a new slave race. With this, the Amphorian quickly went to war with the Jlell refugees, leading to the Jlell-Amphorian War within a year of their initial arrival, much to the Jlell's displeasure. Jlell-Amphorian War (Fifth Kesari Invasion) Time as Battle Thralls Fafni-Amphorian War Great Amphorian-Technarian War Era of Prosperity Terran-Amphorian War The Battle for Hush Second Jlell Extirpation When the NodhCohr Hierarchy fell and Technar IX was shut down, the Jlell suffered greatly, more than any other Hierarchy race outside of the Technarians, due to their massive water requirements, which were closed to them. Known as the Second Jlell Extirpation, massive numbers perished in droves leaving either large amounts of barely-consumable flesh to stink up the air and temporarily poison the environment (due simply to the large numbers of their rotting bodies), or in the smart and devious members, massive physical damage to local environs. Jlell however succeeded in surviving what could have been certain extinction due to having been placed on several worlds with significant aquatic biomes during the NodhCohr's heyday, including but not limited to Kesari and Hush, where they continue to thrive. Those on Hush however are considered a huge threat to the local Hushians, who have been committing genocide on the species as best they can, despite attempts by the UFCL to convince them to stop the eradication in an attempt to make a deal with the greatly threatened Jlell and maybe even garner a number of them to serve as a new member race in the UFCL. So far, due to the Hushians not ending their genocide, this hope has gone nowhere. It is not known whether the Jlell would even have accepted the offer to join the UFCL although many UFCL races now fear that due to Hushian efforts this possibility may not occur, as they are sure there is some permanent animosity between the Hush Jlell refugees and the local sapients at this point. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:LIFE Category:Sapient Species Category:Carnivore Category:Water Category:Underwater Category:NodhCohr Hierarchy